


搞小猫

by UnderAurora



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAurora/pseuds/UnderAurora
Kudos: 10





	搞小猫

张颜齐被顶到墙上的时候还没有意识到发生了什么。他刚才正在微博上看粉丝给他新视频的留言，一大串的“啊啊啊老婆好可爱”之类的无意义尖叫，看得他咬着手指笑，觉得自己半个小时学习怎么说出倒放的辛苦没有白费。

“怎么了呀？”张颜齐懵懵地眨眼，看着面前夺门而入的队友。

男人低头危险地审视着他。张颜齐还是穿着那件白卫衣，刘海软塌塌地贴在额头上，这人在视频里抿着嘴撒娇卖乖的模样又出现在了脑海里。他突然没由来的一阵暴躁，手往张颜齐身后一摸，粗暴地按上了他的尾椎骨。

张颜齐敏感地叫了一声，身体条件反射往前一缩，却正好缩进了那人的怀里。“你干嘛呀。”他皱着眉不高兴地抱怨，这人按得好重，还不跟他提前打招呼，屁股好疼。

“你的猫尾巴呢？”那人低下头在他耳边低声说，“不是甩来甩去地找艹吗？”

“你瞎说些什么，快把手拿开…唔啊！！”

张颜齐很快就没有语言组织能力了，那人直接把手指伸进宽松的裤腰，钻到臀缝里揉上了干涩的穴口，立刻感觉到那软穴一缩。张颜齐一手拽着男人的领口，一手绕到身后去哆哆嗦嗦地想把男人的手拿出来：“你变态…快滚开！”

男人的喘息愈发粗重，他猛地把张颜齐整个人扛到了肩上，不顾人乱踢乱打就往床上一扔，单薄的身体在床上弹了两下。张颜齐挣扎着爬起来就想跑，被狠狠地按了回去在脖颈处吮吻起来。

“呜…变态…”张颜齐只能无力地重复着，手在男人肩膀上锤了几下，脸颊悄悄升温攀上红晕。

男人三下五除二把张颜齐的裤子连内裤扒了，卫衣却恶趣味地留着，堪堪遮住臀部。他像猥亵一个小女孩一样把手往他下面伸，从臀部大力揉捏到会阴，揉得张颜齐使劲夹紧腿抽噎，像只被他一只手就能掌控住的脆弱小奶猫。

男人看着他可怜兮兮的模样总有种自己在强奸的感觉，便把语气放得温柔低下头，你想做吗颜齐？

张颜齐抹抹眼泪，咬着嘴唇抽泣着难为情地点点头。

他就知道。

把自己早就硬得发疼的性器放出来，手指粗暴地伸进已经湿润不少的嫩穴，转圈抽插再两指分开简单扩张了一下，把两条白嫩的腿扛在肩上顶了进去。

“唔啊——”张颜齐被一下子填满，受不了地仰起头，男人顺势埋下身子在他脖子上胡乱啃咬，同时下半身毫不留情大开大合地操了起来。张颜齐跟着他的动作频率被顶得断断续续地叫，嘴里又突然被塞进了什么布料，是自己卫衣的下摆。

“咬住。”男人说完，在他光滑软嫩的肚皮上吮吻了一番，嘴唇慢慢往上捕捉到粉嫩的乳尖含进口中。舌尖恶劣地绕着乳粒打转拨弄，手揉捏着他另一边的乳尖直往中间小孔里钻。张颜齐被舔得抬起腰部又放下，两眼没有焦点地看着天花板，却因为嘴里咬着衣服只能唔唔地叫。

男人再抬起身的时候，身下哪还有什么柔软的男孩，只剩下一只发情的小母猫大张着腿，眼神迷离流着口水求他操。他低声骂了句脏话重新用力抽插起来，张颜齐穴里源源不断的水随着动作四处乱溅，一时间整个房间都回荡着“噗呲噗呲”的水声和肉体的拍打声。

“呜，呜，好疼，你慢点…”张颜齐被顶得直往床头板窜，手指受不了地在男人背上挠了一串猫抓痕，没有安全感地抬起身体靠近男人。男人干脆把小猫整个抱起来托着他的屁股操，小猫把脸上的软肉贴到他肩上在他耳边小声叫唤，还悄悄把很久没有受到抚慰的乳尖往男人的胸膛上蹭。

“小母猫又发什么骚？”男人危险地眯起眼，手上毫不留情地使劲拧了一把张颜齐的乳头，把人拧得高声娇喘了一声又赌气似的把脸埋起来了。男人也不哄他，就加大力气一下下往他敏感点上猛顶，没几下张颜齐就猝不及防地哭叫着射在了男人的小腹上。

“你，你嗝，你怎么还没好…”张颜齐还沉浸在高潮余韵里没过去又被一阵猛插，难受得眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉。男人给他换了个舒服的姿势，在他腰下放了个枕头加紧最后的冲刺，最后关头一边狠狠地吻住湿润柔软的小猫嘴一边把阴茎往外抽。

“等等…”张颜齐两腿一勾，不让男人继续往后退，面上一片通红地轻声说，“你，你射进来好不好…”

操。

男人把小猫肚子射得满满当当，退出来时红肿的穴口一收一缩着可怜兮兮地吐出了白浊。张颜齐捂着脸带着哭腔嘟囔：“小齐坏掉了…”

“小齐没有坏掉哦。”

张颜齐泪眼迷蒙地睁开眼。

男人把张颜齐抱进怀里吻：“你只是想生宝宝了。”

然后两人很快又进入了新的一轮。这次男人最后没有射在他身体里，而是如他刚看到那个视频时唯一的想法一样，抽出来射了张颜齐一脸。

张颜齐眨眨睫毛湿润的下垂眼，缓了好久才缓过神。他似乎对男人不给他精液的行为有些不满，手指沾了些脸上缓缓往下滑的粘稠液体含进嘴里，像是这些东西没有进入他的身体他就无法满足一般，被男人打了下屁股：“再撩明天还想不想下床了？”

“切。”小猫撇嘴。

被抱去清理的时候张颜齐咬了男人的喉结一口：“大色狼。”

男人笑，轻轻低头吻上那张不歇停的嘴：“小色猫。”

fin.


End file.
